Primer Beso
by KonanYuriXD
Summary: de como es el primer beso entre Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley en verdad la rivalidad entre casas no es mas fuerte que el amor. summary no se me dan XD


"Primer Beso"

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, no escribo esto con fines de lucro solo por pura diversión… Pues aquí presento "Primer Beso" mi primer fic de Harry Potter con la primera pareja que me gustó, espero que les agrade, (Escrito mientras supuestamente estudiaba XD) ¿reviews? No sean duros ¡Mejoraré! Creo :D

* * *

-¡Papá, papá!- gritaba una niña a su padre.

- sí, dime cariño –dijo el joven apartando de su vista el periódico el profeta para poder atrapar en sus brazos a su hija.

-papá, ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso con mamá?

-porque me preguntas eso –dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, sabía que su hija era inteligente y todo pero no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-papá cuéntame, es que traté de convencer a mamá para que me contara pero no quiso.

- bien, pues escucha atenta, todo comenzó cuando…

-¡Oh! Vamos cachorro – decía un joven moreno de facciones algo delicado, alto, ojos oscuros y con un cuerpo delgado pero fornido- tenemos que terminar la tarea que nos dejó Snape.

- Si…Si ya lo sé pero, quieres alejarte un poco – habló el otro chico, este era alto pero no tanto como el anterior ojos celestes, tez blanca, cabello rojizo y pecoso- no vamos a poder terminar a tiempo –_estúpida serpiente porque tenía Snape que ponernos juntos para hacer una maldita tarea._

Ese día había transcurrido normal pero, por culpa de él mismo, llegó tarde a la clase de pociones, nunca debió quedarse dormido y no le hubieran castigado poniéndolo con la sucia serpiente de Blaise Zabini y a su amigo con Draco Malfoy.

Ya era de noche y ni siquiera iban por la mitad de la tarea, aunque ya tenían todo el material, solo les faltaba escribirlo decentemente en hojas y ordenarlo todo, pero eso llevaría su tiempo por no decir mucho tiempo. Ya no había nadie por los alrededores.

-suspiro- Nada como hacer una tarea con Zabini-pensó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasó mi cachorro?

- nada que te importe serpiente y deja de llamarme¡¡Cachorro!!

Blaise dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poder sentarse más cerca de Ron – y cómo quieres que te llamé- le susurró seductoramente al oído, haciendo que Ron se levantara de un saltito del sofá, realmente desde un tiempo para acá Blaize se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía el pelirrojo, por eso Draco y el hicieron una apuesta que consistía en el que primero que conquistaba a su griffindor ganaba y podían dar órdenes al que perdiera, obviamente aceptaron pero al pasar del tiempo no solo se convirtió en un gusto hacia Ron sino algo más y después ya no se daba cuenta las noches que se desvelaba pensando en el o las veces en que se perdía en las conversaciones mirando al griffindor en el desayuno y otras cosas más…Bueno regresando a la realidad Ron saltó de donde se sentaba y que sus mejillas cedieran al inconfundible carmín, Blaise aprovecho su confusión para agarrarlo de las caderas y acercarlo más a él.

-pe-pero que- no logró articular más palabra porque en un impulso de Blaize lo arrincono en la pared provocando que Ron se golpeara en la parte baja de la columna, haciendo que este soltará un quejido de dolor.

-¿te golpeé? Disculpa- dijo tan pronto lo notó.

- ¡Déjame!- dijo no muy convencido tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Blaise le levantó un poco la camisa dejando ver el moretón, Ron se tenso ante aquello, ya iba a decirle alguna grosería cuando sintió una mano cálida en su piel, haciendo que se erizara con el toque, se sintió paralizado mientras Blaise le acariciaba el moretón, casi se sentía en el cielo, mientras que las manos hábiles del slytherin frotaba sus dedos por su piel, cerró los ojos, las manos de Blaize descendían hasta el final de su torso juraría que iba a acariciar su trasero, él le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja sorprendiéndose el mismo de lo que estaba haciendo, se le había olvidado acaso que él era un griffindor y el otro era una serpiente un "maldito" slytherin, mierda ya no le importaba.

-¡ah! Blaize- gimoteó, haciendo que el moreno riera un poco, se sonrojó de inmediato, el carmín ahora más fuerte hacía que sus pecas parecieran chispas de chocolate en un helado de fresa, se sintió morir de verdad que deseo que lo tragase la tierra, trató de contener el sonrojo pero falló desastrosamente, así que bajó la cabeza, pero se sorprendió al ver que Blaise no se había burlado si no que al contrario le levantó el rostro para que le viera a los ojos.

-_se veía adorable con esa piel blanca y tersa, con las pecas y ese sonrojo casi fluorescente ¡Merlín! Y qué decir de sus labios, rojitos y húmedos. –_Ron- le llamó con un tono serio – dime que sientes por mí.

Con esa pregunta Ron quedó petrificado, realmente no sabía que decir- _¡Pero en donde quedó la valentía de un griffindor! ¡Él era un griffindor, por Melín!-_se regañó mentalmente, debe ser valiente y dejarse de tonterías.

Ron lo miró detenidamente a los ojos como si quisiera ver si estaba jugando con el de alguna forma y después de un rato respondió –Lo mismo que tú sientes por mi Blaize- y con solo eso los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos tratando de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabían cuanto, pero hubieran jurado que el tiempo se había detenido, Blaize fue el primero en reaccionar atrapando los labios rojos del griffindor sorprendiéndose de que Ron abrió tantito la boca para que su lengua pasara y así fue, Blaize jugaba con los labios de ahora su Ron mordiéndolos desenfrenadamente y creando una danza con sus lenguas inexpertas, sintiendo su sabor y aunque no suene nada romántico sabía a ranas de chocolate, rió para sus adentros, Ron nunca supo quien se las había regalado, siguió disfrutando de su cavidad bucal, nunca pensó probar algo tan delicioso, Ron era perjudicial para los sentidos, era tan adictivo, desde ese momento supo que no podía dejarlo ir nunca jamás y se pregunto ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin él a su lado? por desgracia tuvieron que cortar el beso por falta de aire, después se miraron a los ojos, negros contra celeste, celestes contra negros, creando un silencio tratando de calamar sus respiraciones algo agitadas, oliendo el aroma del otro, tratando de pensar en que decirse después de eso, era un revoltijo de sentimientos a flor de piel solo supieron una cosa y ambos querían decirse lo mismo ¡Mierda! Que se amaban desde que se vieron y eso fue precisamente lo que se dijeron y ya no se pudieron separarse más, y sin darse cuenta ambos eran unos adictos, adictos a besarse, acariciarse, a olerse y amarase.

-Y así es como fue nuestro primer beso –dijo un alegre moreno de unos 36 años de edad a su pequeña hija Rose.

-Enserio padre- dijo una niña algo sorprendida y sin creer la historia que su padre contaba, ella era una niña que podía tener unos 8 años, algo pecosa, cabellos rojos, inteligente como su padre Blaize.

-¡Claro que no!- bramó un pelirojo sonrojado desde la cocina- ¡Serpiente! No le metas ideas tontas a nuestra hija ¿Quieres? Y Rose ven aquí.

La niña se levantó del regazo de su papá Blaize para ir hasta donde se encontraba cocinando su mamá –_si, mas tarde le preguntaría porque eran dos varones hace tiempo había deducido por ella misma que eso no era normal ¿verdad? _Si papá- contestó la Rose ella nunca le diría mamá mientras claro el esté presente, sabía cómo se ponía y enserio no querían saberlo.

- No le hagas caso a ese tonto yo si te tengo una historia de verdad –le susurró a su hija.

-¿Enserio? ¡Cuéntamela!- dijo ilusionada.

-pues todo comenzó en un partido de quiddich…

* * *

¿Cursi? si es cierto soy horriblemente cursi, lo acepto pero ke puedo hacer, es que es como una tentación para mi escribir así a Ron, es ke para mi el es tan niño y tan nose tiene todo tierno y aaa! no pude con la tentación de escribir algo así y si no lo hacía me iba a morir y no podíaa estudiar sin hacerlo, bueno aunke al principio lo iba poner como un TWINCEST de fre&george ke tambn me trae loca...a si otra cosa mas se les agradace inmensamente si me hacen algun comentario así todo picaroso jajaja! como a mi me gustan muax! disculpen si ven faltas orrograficas


End file.
